Violet Moon: Fallen Night for Hotaru
by GuYueha
Summary: Hotaru acaba de comenzar la universidad decidida por un futuro diferente, lastimosamente esa actitud esta por ser destruida, al parecer ella no recuerda ni media parte de su vida antes de los 11 años, para su mala suerte su madre le hablara de un chico que ella no conoce pero aparentemente estudio con ella. Con recuerdos de un mundo que ella desconoce y que aparecen como pesadillas
1. Un nuevo mundo (parte 1)

-Porfavor detenlo y salva a mi hijo...-

Pidió una joven madre que se arrastraba en el suelo... Mientras a lo lejos un enorme animal rugía con fuerza. De igual manera cerré los ojos perdiendo la conciencia...

Hace unos años...

-Hotaru!!!!! niña levantate de una vez mira que hora son y hoy es tu primer día en la universidad, acaso crees que pago por gusto!!-

Sin embargo a pesar de lo que decía no le tome importancia yo ya estaba despierta por ese sueño de miedo, esos colmillos, esas garras, ese tamaño, creo que debería dejar de ver esas series y escuchar las historias del abuelo.

Mi cabello todo revuelto al mirarme a la cara en el espejo creo que se hubiera roto de como estaba, después de elegir entre un color negro y rojo de ropa, baje por las escaleras por mi maletín, mi hermano mayor se río de mi..

\- A ma mi hermanita se hizo un cambio pero de payaso - dijo mientras subía a su cuarto

A pesar de sus malos chistes es un buen hermano, cuando lo necesitó siempre esta ahí conmigo, aun así haga lo que haga sus ganas de ser bromista no le quedan..

-Y el abuelo? No va a bajar a desayunar?- tratando de pasar inadvertida pregunte.

\- El dijo que no bajaría hoy al parecer ya que se ha estado sintiendo algo mal sin la abuela-

Al decir eso mamá pensé en no ir hoy ya que tal vez no hagan nada pero de todas maneras mi madre me mando, regañando por la calle camino a la universidad pero aun tenia en mi cabeza sobre que era lo que recordó el abuelo para no querer bajar, ni modo cuando regrese a la casa preguntare. Por estar pensando en eso me olvide del horario y me perdí, sentada en una clase que no era la mía..

Al terminar la clase de tres horas fui a mirar la universidad, me sentía una tonta, llegue a una parte que decía prohibido el paso pegado en una puerta, quería curiosear sin embargo el ruido de que alguien bajaba de arriba me asusto y salí corriendo..

-Dije que pararía de ver estas series por mis pesadillas pero no puedo me encantan!- grite mientras agarraba el control de la tv para cambiar de canal.

-Hotaru!!!! No hagas bulla tan de noche y vete a dormir de una vez que no vez la hora!!- recibí el grito de mi madre otra vez.

Quedándome dormida después de ver el episodio de esta semana, caí sobre mi cama y el control al suelo...

•- Salvame, porque me atacas, pensé que eras mi amiga, responde no te quedes muda con una expresión de diversión!!-

Frente a mis ojos veía a una chica en el suelo rogándome mientras protegía el cuerpo de un chico que parecía estar desmayado, ella me estaba gritando al parecer, yo sostenía dos cuchillas grandes en cada mano, aunque podía mirar no podía controlar el cuerpo, su compañero que parecía haber despertado por los gritos soltaba unas lágrimas por no poderla ayudar, levantando los cuchillos, ellos desaparecieron, todo estaba en silencio hasta que mi vista los volvió a encontrar, arrodillada y sin decir nada cayo al suelo y se quebró en un charco de su sangre...

•- Du Ryu Haaa!!!!- un grito lleno de cólera, odio y remordimiento.

Viendo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas desperté de igual manera con mi rostro mojado y mis ojos húmedos, yo no recordaba haber echo eso...

Ha pasado solo un mes de que inicie mis clases y las pesadillas habían aumentado, cada semana la pesadilla era diferente, en cada una había una chica relacionada pero en cada una le quitaba algo a la que moría y de igual manera me ganaba el odio de quien la acompañaba.. Hasta cierta noche..

•- Ryumiha no te adelantes tanto te vas a perder...-•

Quien eres otra vez, yo no conocía a ninguna de estas personas pero de nuevo no podía mover el cuerpo de donde observaba...

•- Muy bien mira que tenemos aquí son dos pequeños niños pasando por donde no deben -•

Otra vez una voz que ni conozco aunque no se oían amigables, al poder verlos eran enormes, eran tres que hablaban de una forma horriblemente sarcástica, retrocediendo paso a paso hasta que mi acompañante toco una pared, con un pequeño cuchillo que sostenían se abalanzaron sobre nosotros dos...

Gire mi vista hacia donde estaba él, teniendo el cuchillo incrustado en su brazo sin poder moverse... Aguantado el gritar y trato de dormir seguido hice lo mismo... Entonces escuche un grito... Al abrir mis ojos ya estaba de pie, teniendo un rio de sangre delante, tenia sobresaliendo de mi espalda seis patas parecidas a la de una araña color violeta brillante, los dos que quedaban adelante mio trataron de correr pero igual como mi primera pesadilla, solo se escucho un golpe y desaparecieron de mi vista, los tres hombres más quien me acompañaba estaban muertos, los cuatro los mate yo al parecer, ellos estaban partidos a la mitad..

Dia Siguiente...

\- Hotaru, oye podríamos ir ver una película la siguiente semana, bueno si tienes el día libre..-

Dijo mi compañero de clase, aceptando ir con él nos fuimos después de la ultima clase que tuvimos aquel día Martes...

-Dime que te gusta las de terror o las de héroes?-

-De cualquiera esta bien además no creo haber visto muchas como para decir cual escoger -

Mentí me encantan las películas de héroes, pero no sabia como decirlo así que di esa vaga escusa.

-Fue algo rara esa película no crees me gusto que te asustarás un poco y mostraras esa sonrisa a veces- dijo mientras me miraba

-Osea te estuviste riendo mientras yo me asustaba, que chistoso eres..-

Aunque eso no es nada al menos parezco una chica normal.. Pensé mientras suspiraba...

Hablamos todo el camino de regreso me contó sobre su ex y su amigo, de la misma manera le dije algunas cosas que hice...

Pero me di cuenta que me estaba enamorando de esa persona, comencé a evitarlo, hablarle menos, no quería ser rechazada.. Sin embargo al evitarlo para que no sepa también destruía nuestra amistad, la cual murió y no volvimos a hablar mucho, de vez en cuando una que otra vez. Aunque no como antes...

Llego Junio y había comenzado a salir con alguien creyendo que lo podría amar, de igual manera mis pesadillas se detuvieron, cada vez que lo veía en esa clase me gustaba más y estaba siendo muy hipócrita amando y saliendo con otro... Termine con él después de un mes y medio... Perdida y sin algún lugar a donde ir vague por las escaleras de la universidad, volviendo a encontrar a aquella puerta... Pero esta vez si la abrí, de ella salio un fuerte grito, cerré la puerta asustada...

Luego de veinte minutos la abrí otra vez e ingrese sin importarme el fuerte chillido que salia.. Frente a mi había otra puerta la cual volvi a abrir...

Viendo que solo me mando al otro extremo, salí decepcionada y camine a casa...

-Hija hasta que regresas.. por cierto recuerdas a Seha?.. Hoy me lo encontré mientras iba a recoger a tu hermanita, se ha vuelto bien guapo y amable a comparación de como era antes-

-No me acuerdo de él-

-Vamos hija media primaria sabia que te gustaba, así que no te hagas-

No lo dije porque quiera evitar el tema si no que no se quien es...

-Deberías ir a saludarlo un día y preguntarle si te puede ayudar con tu armadura, tus cuchillos y tus patas de araña del bosque..-

-Madre estas de broma verdad? mejor iré a mirar otro capítulo de la serie que tengo abandonada..-

Al ingresar a mi habitación veo la del abuelo cerrada, cuando siempre esta abierta, al ingresar no hay nadie...

Quisiera preguntarle a mamá pero de seguro seguira con sus cosas del tal Seha..

Visualizo un cuadro al lado de mi cama donde están mis abuelos deseando me lo mejor y al costado un "tu abuelo te querrá por siempre mi niña" la nota tenia unas lágrimas...

Entendí recién que mi abuelo ya no estaba conmigo...

Mañana tal vez sea un mejor día...


	2. Un nuevo mundo (Parte 2)

La luz de la mañana ingreso por mi pequeña ventana e ilumino mi cuerpo mientras estaba sentada en mi cama, una nueva imagen había aparecido en mi mente y no tenía ni idea de quien era...

Mientras seguía pensando en eso la alarma sonó, hoy tenia clases más tarde así que no tenia problemas de levantarme unas horas antes de mi clase..

Apague el fuerte sonido de la alarma, y me concentre en prepararme para ir a mis clases de hoy.. Mientras me quitaba la chompa azul que tenia vi una marca abajo de mi muñeca, anoche no le tome importancia ya que estaba cansada por todo lo que paso estos días...

Dando unos pasos hacia mi armario el cual abrí y encontré un par de Kukris de gran tamaño

Que hacia yo con un arma Nepalí aquí, más bien tengo permiso estos cuchillos son muy...

Mientras pensaba en los permisos, recordé los cuchillos que sostenía aquella primera pesadilla que tuve...

Tratando de acercarme para agarrarlos, mi madre golpeo la puerta e ingreso después de 5 toques... Involuntariamente los cogí y los escondí al costado de mi armario...

-Hija que haces??, estas buscando algo por ahí..-

-emm no madre, solo se me callo algo y trate de alcanzarlo, solo eso..- solté una tonta risa.

-Bueno pensaste en lo que te dije?-

-lo que me dijiste??-

-No te hagas niña, ayer te dije que fueras donde Seha para que te enseñe a usar mejor tus cuchillos y tus patas de araña.-

-Ah? Entonces quieres decir que estos Kukris son mios??-

Mi madre dijo que si, y se veía tan tranquila como si eso fuera normal.. Y yo era la única loca que pensaba que aquí algo andaba mal..

Después de que mi madre se fuera, recordé que dijo algo sobre "patas de araña"..

Comencé a pensar a que raro isekai e llegado...

Sacando los Kukris tomando cada uno con mis manos me senté y me comencé a concentrar en las patas de araña, sentí un leve e igualmente cálido sentimiento en mi espalda, lentamente unas patas comenzaron a salir de un color rojizo al igual que mis Kukris, sin pensar más en lo raro que es esto comencé a moverlas..

Mi cabeza comenzó a darme vueltas y caí al suelo, la respiración me faltaba...

En eso entro mi madre corriendo, viéndome en el suelo en vez de preocuparse, solo me miro y esperaba a que me pusiera de pie...

-Eso de nuevo, hija solo calmarse te ayudara para que la puedas controlar la armadura..-

Las cadenas que unían a los dos Kukris me estaban envolviendo los brazos, sentía un inmenso dolor en el mi cuerpo... Y una voz que me hablaba...

-'Niña han sido casi 4 años desde que te trato de hablar y aun así no me escuchas, pero estabas mientras te perdías mirando tus ocho patas de insecto pude tomar el control de la situación, sin embargo me molesta que no me entrenes y solo te la pases mirando tus cuchillos y patitas.'-

-Y que deseas que haga, este dolor es horrible solo suelta me de una buena vez.-

-Jaja niña tonta en este momento yo tengo el control de tu cuerpo y tus armas, digas lo que digas, hagas lo que hagas tu cuerpo lo controlo yo, el entrenamiento es para que tu me PUEDAS controlar a mi-

Teniendo razón mi cuerpo se movió solo, no respondía a mis ordenes y mi madre estaba por verme fracasar, aunque no lo estaba al contrario solo me abofeteó y me mando contra el suelo..

La oscura armadura que me cubría desapareció mientras me desmallaba...

Mientras caía desmayada vi varias de las pesadillas que antes me fueron mostradas, en todas ellas no puedo controlar mi cuerpo casi igual como ahora, mi habilidad con el cuchillo y mis extremidades peludas eran rápidas y certeras, la armadura me controlaba a mi...

Después de despertarme vi a mi madre sentada en un lado de mi cama y un circulo dorado en mi pecho de la misma manera en mis brazos y piernas..

-La armadura te reconoció como ama de ella, pero no te confíes mucho en cualquier momento puede volver a obtener el control que tu nunca podrás tal vez recuperar..-

La voz era de mi madre pero sonaba algo gruesa y seria...

La armadura tomo un tono rojizo con negro profundo..

Tengo algo raro tal vez, sera porque no se como tratar con esto... Como sea iré a ver al tal Seha.

Siento que me arrepentiré por esto...

-Madre si fueras tan amable de decirme donde vive Seha?-

Dije eso pero también pensaba que más da tal vez él pueda explicarme.

Después de darme la dirección y molestarme un poco, salí a buscarlo...

Toque su puerta tres horas después, de la cual salio una chica la cual ya parecía estar llendo de salida..

-Seha!!!!! Ya te vino a buscar otra.. Y parece ser nueva..-

Dijo la chica mientras se reía..

Esta chica idiota que te crees que haces, pero ella mencionó el nombre Seha, veo que este chico vive su vida muy bien..

-Una nueva? Que interesante veamos quien es?-

Se asomó y me vio, soltando una carcajada se acerco a mi...

-Pero si es la pequeña Hotaru, que la trae por aquí?, ya se viniste a ser mi nueva novia, verdad? Lo hubieras dicho antes en ves de estar callada, vamos habla si?-

Demonios este chico nunca se calla y en serio me gusta esta cosa, perdona me soy muy mala para enamorarme..

Bueno ya que vine por explicaciones supongo que no diré nada...

-Disculpa vine por unas preguntas para ti, podrías responderme por favor?-

-Claro pasa y te las responderé, mas bien como has estado todos estos 8 años?-

Pues siendo sincera no te recuerdo pero vine a que me des explicaciones sobre como usar mis Kukris y mis patas de araña, pero estoy para bromear..

Me estaba por abrazar cuando se comenzó a acercar mucho sobretodo su rostro...

-Te has vuelto muy linda Hotaru-

-Así? Jeje que bueno gracias...-

Un paso se escuchó...

-Hermano saldré a revisar algo en el bosque, ya regreso-

Me levante y gire, viéndonos cara a cara, él reconociéndome...

Salto sobre quien estaba a mi costado...

-Tus manos que estaban tocando en el cuerpo de Hotaru estúpido pervertido..-

-Vamos Haruto calmate solo bromeaba, tu ganas me rindo, vamos Seha para, detente..-

-Seha? Los dos son Seha?-

Dije yo mientras los miraba y los escuchaba...

-Claro es nuestro apellido despistada-

-Y al parecer no me recuerdas, bueno creo que no era tu amigo después de todo...-

Dijo él mientras sonaba triste..

-Vamos hermanito calmate tu la recordaste y ella no y eso que si la quieres tienes que ganártela así de simple.-

-Ganarme???-

Yo solo vine por una explicación sobre como usar mis armas...


End file.
